The Mess I Made
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari arti Naruto dalam hidupnya. Saat itu dia terlalu muda dan bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Sasuke tahu, jika sekarang permohonan maafnya sudah terlambat. SasuFemNaru


**Aloha, jangan heran karena dengan lancang author gaje ini malah publish fict baru, dan menunda fict lama. Bagaimana lagi, pas lagi asyik2-nya tulis chap ke-13 My Love, eh si ilham dateng dengan cerita baru. Gara2nya sepanjang siang tadi, si author ini terus menerus puter lagunya Bruno Mars yang berjudul 'When I Was U'r Man', temen kerja author sampe komplain karena author terus puter ini lagu. Salahin aja tuh si Koko, kenapa cuma komputer author doang yang ada audio sistem-nya, jadi lagu yg diputer yah suka2 author, wong komputer author ini kok... **

**Dan daripada nggak konsen tulis My Love, ya udah si author gaje ini nunda My Love dan ketik ide baru ini dulu. Sementara fict satu ini author bikin oneshot dulu. Kecuali kalau ada yang mau sequel-nya, mungkin akan author pertimbangkan #PdBanget-AbaikanKawan**

**Ok, fict ini author special-kan untuk Deshe Lusi. Hai Lusi, nih akhirnya nee-san dapet ilham baru SasuFemNaru. I hope you like it imotou :)**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, hal2 gaje, alur kecepetan, gender bender, typo(s), etc**

**The Mess I Made**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Jadilah kekasihku!" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Naruto, saat itu mereka masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Tidak ada pernyataan cinta, suka, maupun sayang dari mulut Sasuke. Boleh dibilang pernyataan Sasuke ini sama sekali tidak romantis, bahkan berkesan dingin dan to the point. Yah, bagaimana lagi. Sasuke memang dikenal sebagai pangeran es. Seringkali dia menolak pernyataan cinta siswi yang lain hanya dengan tatapan dingin dan meremehkan. Karena itu, Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang baru saja memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya.

Tapi hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia pada diri Naruto. Perasaannya membuncah senang, bagaimanapun dirinya mengira jika perasaannya pada Sasuke selama setahun belakangan ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat itu, Naruto hanya siswi SMA sederhana, cantik memang, tapi masih banyak yang jauh lebih cantik darinya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui, senyumnya, senyumannya itulah yang mampu melumerkan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Sementara Sasuke, dia merupakan siswa populer, dengan perawakan tinggi, kulit putih, bola mata onyx dan rambut raven. Bukan hanya prestasi pelajarannya saja yang membuatnya disukai, tapi suara merdunya yang menurut para siswi begitu sexy membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar yang rela mengantri, walau hanya untuk sekedar melihat sosoknya.

"Jadi bagaimana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang mulai agak kesal, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan pada pernyataannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, mencoba mengerti dan memahami pribadi Sasuke yang memang seperti itu. Sasuke bukan tipe pria romantis, jadi yang dilakukannya saat ini bisa dibilang sangat mencerminkan dirinya. "Tentu," jawab Naruto singkat dan lengsung disambut pelukan singkat dari Sasuke. Dan begitulah, semenjak siang itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mematahkan hati tiap wanita yang memang tergila-gila pada Sasuke, juga mematahkan impian tiap pria yang menyukai sifat ceria dan senyum manis Naruto.

Setelah menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua tahun mereka pun memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama, tapi walaupun begitu, mereka tetap memiliki kamar masing-masing. Hal itu bisa dilakukan karena keluarga Sasuke semuanya berada di Otto, sementara keluarga Naruto semuanya berada di Iwa.

Satu hal lagi tentang Sasuke, selain seorang mahasiswa, dia juga seorang penyanyi dan model yang sedang naik daun. Hal itu menjadikan waktunya bersama Naruto menjadi sangat sedikit. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh. Lagi-lagi dia mencoba untuk mengerti akan keadaan Sasuke. Dan ini adalah tahun kedua mereka tinggal bersama.

Seperti malam ini, beberapa kali Naruto melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan. "Sudah jam sembilan, kenapa dia masih belum pulang?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, setelah sudah hampir selama dua jam menunggu Sasuke pulang. Naruto terus menunggu, perutnya sudah sangat lapar sebenarnya, tapi dia ingin makan malam bersama Sasuke, untuk merayakan keberhasilan lagu baru Sasuke yang merajai tangga lagu selama empat minggu berturut-turut. Jadi diacuhkannya rasa lapar itu, dan dirinya tetap setia menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih.

Bunyi bel pintu membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Karena lelah menunggu, dia pun tertidur di atas meja makan dengan kepala berbantalkan kedua tangan yang dia lipat di atas meja. Dengan tergesa Naruto berjalan ke pintu masuk dan melihat dari intercom, ternyata Shikamaru yang datang bersama Sasuke tengah malam itu.

"Konbanwa Naru," sapa Shikamaru yang dengan susah payah menopang tubuh Sasuke yang mabuk.

"Konbanwa Shika," jawab Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke. "Kenapa Sasuke mabuk seperti ini?" Tanyanya seraya membantu Shikamaru membawa tubuh Sasuke hingga kamarnya.

Shikamaru membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas tempat tidur, sementara Naruto melepas kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki Sasuke. "Kami merayakan keberhasilan lagu baru Sasuke."

"Begitu," sahut Naruto lirih. Dengan cepat raut sedih Naruto berganti menjadi senyuman yang dia alamatkan pada Shikamaru. "Terima kasih sudah membawanya pulang."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Shikamaru santai. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa Naru." Katanya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Setelahnya dia berjalan menuju ruang makan, dan mulai membereskan makan malam yang dengan susah payah dia siapkan untuk Sasuke. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi keluarlah sudah. "Seharusnya kamu menelepone-ku Suke," gumamnya setengah berbisik. "Setidaknya katakan jika kamu pulang terlambat." Naruto menangis dan terpuruk. "Apa aku akhiri saja semuanya?" Tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun menjelang pukul sembilan pagi dengan kepala yang agak berat. Dipaksakan kakinya melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan cepat dia mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah selesai, dia bergegas ke ruang makan. Dan di atas meja makan ternyata sudah tersedia sarapan khas barat untuknya, tidak lupa secarik memo yang ditulis Naruto untuknya.

_Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu, maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu lebih pagi. Aku tidak tega, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah. Di kulkas sudah aku siapkan jus tomat, aku juga membuat seceret kopi untukmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_With love,_

_Naru_

Sasuke meremas memo itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia menuangkan air kopi ke dalam mug porselen kesayangannya dan duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya hari ini.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Na-ru?" Tanya Hinata yang cemas melihat keadaan Naruto pagi ini yang nampak pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pu-cat."

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, hanya sedikit stres. Bagaimanapun ujian sebentar lagi, kamu sendiri tidak merasa cemas?" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Sebenarnya a-ku agak ce-mas, tapi a-ku yakin bi-sa melalu-inya."

"Tentu, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa." jawab Naruto. Padahal saat ini pikirannya sedang berada pada Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa ka-mu mau da-tang bersa-ma Sasu-ke ke pesta dan-sa nanti? Kamu akan datang kan?"

Naruto tersentak, dia baru ingat jika Sabtu malam nanti akan ada pesta dansa. "Aku lupa, lagipula aku belum mengajak Sasuke. Aku takut dia sibuk."

"Ka-lau be-gitu aku dan Kiba saja yang menjemput-mu. Kamu kan sangat su-ka mena-ri, sayang ji-ka kamu tidak datang."

"Aku usahakan, jika Sasuke tidak bisa, aku akan datang bersama kalian." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum manis. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

Malam harinya seperti biasa Naruto menunggu Sasuke pulang hingga akhirnya dia tertidur di sofa karena lelah menunggu. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi. Naruto beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Sasuke, dan mendapati jika kamar tersebut masih dalam keadaan rapih. Itu berarti Sasuke tidak pulang malam itu. Naruto memeriksa handpone-nya, dan mendesah kecewa saat mendapati tidak ada satu pun email balasan maupun panggilan masuk dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kamu memberitahu Naru jika kamu menginap di studio tadi malam?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memeriksa hasil akhir rekamannya tadi malam.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menunggumu semalaman?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Bagaimana kalau dia minta putus darimu?"

"Aku akan mendapat penggantinya dengan cepat."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Kamu yakin?"

"Hn."

"Aku hanya berharap kamu tidak menyesal." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kakashi langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Hari-hari berganti dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya Naruto datang ke pesta dansa itu seorang diri. Sebenarnya dia masih sedih, jika ingat penolakan Sasuke saat dirinya mengajak ke pesta dansa. "Aku sibuk Dobe, lagipula itu hanya pesta konyol. Tidak masalah kan jika kamu tidak datang." Katanya yang hingga kini masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto membaur bersama yang lain di lantai dansa. Sejenak dia ingin melupakan masalahnya bersama Sasuke, membenamkan diri pada hentakan musik yang mengalun dengan keras malam ini. "Malam ini, biarkan aku berpesta!" Katanya pada diri sendiri, sementara tubuhnya terus menari mengikuti alunan musik.

Setelahnya waktu berlangsung dengan cepat, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Naruto sudah merencanakan semua untuk memberi kejutan pada Sasuke, dan pagi ini dengan sengaja dia menunggu Sasuke bangun.

"Hari ini pulang cepat yah." Pinta Naruto.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Begitu dingin dan tak acuh.

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke saat dilihat kekasihnya itu hendak pergi keluar. "Lepaskan Dobe, aku sudah terlambat!"

"Berjanjilah, kamu akan pulang cepat Teme." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan lurus pada iris onyx tersebut.

"Ok," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke mesra. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hn."

Malam harinya, Naruto menunggu Sasuke dengan perasaan gembira. Bagaimanapun, tadi pagi Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk pulang cepat. Naruto sudah bersusah payah untuk menghias apartemen mereka khusus untuk ultah Sasuke hari ini. Cake sederhana pun sudah dia siapkan, beserta hadiah yang dia sembunyikan dari Sasuke selama ini.

Naruto terus menunggu, detik demi detik terus berlalu. Hingga pagi pun tiba, lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan. Sasuke tidak menepati janjinya lagi pada dirinya. Dengan derai air mata, dia membereskan semua hiasan yang dia pasang. Dibuangnya cake ulang tahun itu ke tempat sampah, begitupun dengan makanan yang dia masak, semua berakhir di pembuangan sampah.

Dengan keras dia menghenyakkan diri di atas sofa, diraihnya remote Tv dan dengan malas Naruto memindah-mindahkan chanel Tv hingga akhirnya dia menonton tayangan gosip seputar artis, dan kebetulan saat ini mereka sedang membahas Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat tayangan tersebut memperlihatkan Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan model sexy berambut pink, masuk ke salah satu pub paling berkelas di Konoha.

"Sementara aku menunggumu semalam suntuk disini, kamu malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain rupanya." Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, berpikir jika hubungan kita ini akan berhasil, ternyata aku salah."

Naruto mematikan Tv dan beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Diraihnya koper besar yang tersimpan di bawah tempat tidur, dengan tangis yang terus turun dari kedua sudut matanya, dia memasukkan semua pakaian miliknya di dalam lemari ke dalam koper. Setelah merasa semua sudah lengkap, dia pun melangkah keluar kamar.

Dia berhenti tepat di ruang keluarga, dilepasnya cincin yang sudah melingkar di jari manisnya selama dua tahun, dan ditinggalkannya sepucuk kertas bersama hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Untuk terakhir kali, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Sayonara Suke." Dan dia pun melangkah pergi.

Sasuke pulang menjelang pukul delapan malam hari itu, bersama dengan Shikamaru, Neji, juga Kiba. "Kenapa rumahmu begitu sepi Suke? Naru mana?" Tanya Kiba saat mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada tugas dari kampus."

"Aku rasa tidak begitu, lihat ini." Sahut Neji saat melihat kertas, cincin dan sebuah kado kecil di atas meja di ruang keluarga yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu dan juga ruang menonton.

Sasuke meraih kertas itu dan membacanya cepat.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Happy birthday Suke, ini kado kecil untukmu. Maaf telat, tapi aku harap kamu menyukainya. Bersama ini, aku juga mengembalikan cincin yang dulu kamu berikan padaku. _

_Maaf aku pergi seperti ini, jujur saja aku takut jika aku melihatmu maka pikiranku akan kembali berubah. Aku pergi Suke, aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan dengan hubungan kita saat ini. Aku lelah, sudah sangat lelah._

_Aku baik-baik saja saat kamu lupa hari jadi kita, aku juga baik-baik saja saat kamu lupa ulang tahunku, aku masih baik saat kamu tidak mau pergi ke pesta denganku, bahkan aku bertahan saat kamu memilih merayakan keberhasilanmu dengan teman-temanmu tanpa aku. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa bertahan saat tahu kamu mengabaikan janjimu untuk pulang cepat padaku demi wanita lain._

_Maaf Suke, aku hanya wanita biasa. Yang juga memiliki keterbatasan. Maaf jika selama ini, aku menjadi penghalang dan penghambat jalanmu. Aku doakan kamu selalu bahagia. Terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang pernah kamu habiskan untukku._

_Sayonara Teme..._

_Naru_

Sasuke berlari ke kamar Naruto dan membuka lemari pakaian dengan kasar. Dirinya begitu terkejut saat mendapati lemari tersebut yang sudah kosong saat ini.

Shikamaru mengambil surat tersebut dari Sasuke setelah selesai membaca, dia memberikannya pada Neji dan Kiba. Keempatnya terdiam, hingga ada keheningan yang menyelimuti keempatnya saat ini.

"Aku akan tanya Hinata, siapa tahu Naru ada di rumahku saat ini." Neji melangkah keluar kamar Naruto dan menghubungi Hinata, yang memang satu rumah dengannya. Neji tinggal di rumah utama Hyuga setelah ayahnya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan memang, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Jadi tidak heran jika beberapa kali Naruto menginap di rumahnya saat Sasuke sedang tour konser.

"Dia benar-benar pergi," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik yang saat ini duduk di tepian tempat tidur Naruto.

"Naruto pasti kembali Suke, saat ini dia hanya sedang marah." Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Sementara itu Shikamaru terus mencoba menghubungi handpone Naruto, namun nihil. Handpone-nya tidak aktif, Shikamaru menghembuskan napas keras. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang saat ini tertunduk dan memejamkan mata.

"Naru tidak ada di rumahku," kata Neji dari luar pintu kamar Naruto. "Hinata bilang, hari ini Naru tidak ke kampus." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia pasti kembali Suke, pasti." Kiba mencoba untuk menyemangati Sasuke lagi, walaupun dalam hati, sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin akan kemungkinan itu.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat, hampir tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Naruto yang tanpa jejak. Saat ini, Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di rumah baru Sasuke untuk merayakan keberhasilan lagunya, yang lagi-lagi meledak di pasaran.

Sasuke sengaja pindah rumah, karena berada di apartemen itu hanya memberikan kesedihan pada dirinya. Setiap kali dia melangkahkan kaki di dalam rumah, sosok Naruto terus terbayang jelas di pelupuk matanya.

Terkadang setiap kali dia memutar lagu kenangan mereka berdua, air matanya turun tanpa dia sadari. Setelah kepergian Naruto dia baru menyadari arti dirinya dalam kehidupannya. Dalam empat tahun hubungan mereka, Sasuke sadar jika dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Tidak ada waktu yang dia sempatkan untuk kekasihnya, walau hanya sekedar untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia memberi Naruto bunga, bahkan dia selalu melewatkan perayaan ulang tahunnya. Tapi selama itu, dia tidak pernah mendengar Naruto mengeluh.

"Hei Suke, kamu tidak mengajak si pinky itu kemari hah?" Tanya Kiba dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hn."

"Aku kira kalian pacaran?" Timpal Neji menyeringai.

"Ih, apa bagusnya si pink itu? Dia hanya berdada besar saja, selebihnya nol besar." Sahut Kiba sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dengan nyaman di sofa Sasuke. "Anak ini, dimana pun pasti tidur."

"Aku dengar Naru akan datang di pesta reuni tahun ini, aku sarankan kamu datang Suke. Siapa tahu, hubungan kalian bisa kembali membaik." Seru Neji.

"Siapa yang bilang dia akan datang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada acuh, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan gembira dan penuh minat di hatinya saat ini.

"Hinata yang bilang padaku, aku juga dengar sekarang Naru bekerja di salah satu majalah fashion. Aku lupa nama majalahnya, jadi karena hal itu dia kembali menetap di Konoha sejak satu minggu yang lalu." Jawab Neji datar.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Aku kan pacarnya, kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu padamu?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya sementara Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku usahakan datang," jawab Sasuke singkat. Esok harinya dia langsung merubah semua jadwalnya dengan Kakashi, hingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk memnghadiri pesta reuni tahun ini.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, memangnya ada hal penting apa sampai kamu merubah schedule konser dan membatalkan jadwal pemotretan di Hokkaido?" Kakashi mendengus keras pada Sasuke yang menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman pada kursi di depan van miliknya saat sesi pemotretan sedang break.

"Sabtu malam nanti aku ada acara mendadak, jadi tolong atur agar aku bisa menghadirinya."

"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja." Kata Kakashi tanpa menutupi kekesalannya.

Sabtu malam pun datang dengan cepat, kedatangan Sasuke tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu. Dirinya begitu tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam, menonjolkan kulit putih, mata onix dan rambut ravennya. Dengan segera dia bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke di daulat untuk menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk memeriahkan pesta malam ini. Bagi Sasuke itu bukan masalah besar, yang penting saat ini untuknya adalah Naruto. Sesekali dia melayangkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk Ballroom. Hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya menemukan sosok Naruto yang menggunakan dress panjang semata kaki berwarna elektrik blue, iris sapphire-nya melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru Ballroom, rambut pirangnya dibuat kepang yang dia sampirkan ke bahu kanannya. Make up tipis Naruto menjadi penyempurna penampilannya malam ini.

Napas Sasuke tertahan, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat ada sosok lain yang menggandeng tangan Naruto saat ini. Hatinya begitu sakit saat mendapati Naruto tersenyum begitu cantik pada pria berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengamati tiap pergerakan Naruto yang dengan anggun menyapa setiap teman lamanya.

"Suke, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru, sementara pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdansa dengan pria itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ck, merepotkan. Aku tidak tahu jika Gaara itu kekasih Naru. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku pas-"

"Kamu kenal laki-laki itu?" Potong Sasuke tajam, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. "Dia adik Temari, dia adik kekasihku." Jawab Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak tahu, bagaimana dia sudah berada di atas panggung musik. Dia hanya mengingat dengan samar saat sang Mc memanggilnya naik, untuk membawakan sebuah lagu. Dan disinilah dia berada, duduk di depan sebuah grand piano hitam. Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan mulai memainkan piano juga bernyanyi merdu.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sound lik uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

Beberapa dari tamu yang hadir malam itu terdiam, menyadari untuk siapa lagu tersebut ditujukan. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap sosok Sasuke dalam hening, napasnya terasa berat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika hatinya ternyata masih bergetar saat melihat pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

Sasuke terus memainkan piano dan bernyanyi dengan penghayatan yang tulus dari dasar hatinya.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out of my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

_Altough it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has a chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_(Song by : Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man)_

Tepukan meriah menyambut Sasuke sesaat setelah dia selesai membawakan lagu. Setiap orang yang tidak tahu, bergumam dengan kagum mengatakan jika Sasuke membawakan lagu tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan, dan sangat sesuai dengan predikatnya sebagai penyanyi profesional.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dia langkahkan kaki keluar dari Ballroom Hotel mewah tersebut seorang diri. "Yang ingin kukatakan, telah kusampaikan." Gumamnya lirih, tanpa menyadari jika wanita yang dimaksud olehnya sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata sapphirenya.

**FIN**

**Fiuhhhh akhirnya beres juga, ok author udah bisa fokus lanjutkan nulis My Love lagi. PR author masih ada beberapa yang belum bisa author penuhi. But I hope, I can publish all di Senin depan. Coz Selasanya author mau pergi liburan dulu #PantaiI'mComming**

**Menurut minna, bagaimana dengan fict author yang satu ini? Gaje-kah, garing, menyebalkan, or what? **

**Ya sudah, sekian dulu aja.**

**Ja nee...**


End file.
